


Face The Facts

by AlecWrites



Series: HQThirstmas2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, Dom Kageyama Tobio, Hate Sex, M/M, drinking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: hate sex/dirty talk day 5 of thirstmas!!this did not go in the direction I originally intended hehe
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: HQThirstmas2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048381
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	Face The Facts

**Author's Note:**

> hate sex/dirty talk day 5 of thirstmas!!  
> this did not go in the direction I originally intended hehe

Kei had no idea what he was thinking when he agreed to this arrangement. He wasn’t  _ that _ desperate for sex, was he? It wasn’t even complete his fault. And he’ll swear by that. 

They had reunited at a bar. And when Kei saw him, he was absolutely disgusted and livid. However, Tobio did  _ not _ feel this way? He approached Kei like they were old friends. Offering to buy him a beer that he didn’t bother turning down, he came here to drink. It was just a coincidence really. Tobio went on about his new life after high school, after college. And Kei found himself, tipsy, but listening. He was staring at Tobio’s lips, they were slightly wet from Tobio’s constantly licking, drying from talking. Kei pretended to be interested, which encouraged Tobio to continue, but he was still completely applauded by the fact that he was  _ still _ talking. Kei needed to get him to shut up. 

Kei did the only thing he could think of. He kissed him. At first, Tobio gasped into Kei’s mouth, before a strong soft hand touched Kei’s side. Things were a little blurry, they were at Tobio’s apartment, the male leading Kei to the bed pretty forcibly.

“This doesn’t mean I like you, or even tolerate, I fucking  _ hate _ you.” Kei spatted as Tobio hovered over him on the bed. He didn’t even know if the words he was saying were true. But what he did remember was the absolutely fucking delicious way that Tobio had fucked him all night long. He remembers how much stamina that Tobio had stored, and how he used every ounce of it on Kei, and his needy asshole. In his filthy mouth. He remembered the dirty,  _ dirty _ words that he felt from Tobio that made Kei’s skin crawl. 

And now, he was meeting up with Tobio regularly. They weren’t dating. Far from it. Every time that Kei looked at Tobio he truly wanted to gag, maybe when he threw something at him. But the moment they were behind the closed door, the whole atmosphere changed. Tobio changed. He was unrecognizable and Kei  _ liked _ that side of him. And Kei was a total brat, and he was starting to believe that Tobio liked  _ that _ about Kei.

“Are you going to be a good slut for me tonight?” Tobio spat, walking into Kei until his knees hit the bed. 

“Maybe you’ll just have to find out.” Kei quibbled, he looked over at the wallpaper feigning disinterest. 

“You’re really gonna try and talk to me like that?” Tobio grabbed him by the chin, forcing his gaze into Kei’s. “You’ll fucking look at me when I talk to you.” He gritted out. 

“I guess,” Kei shrugged and Tobio stripped off his own shirt. 

“Well, then I guess I’ll have to fuck some sense into you.” It was a statement one that Kei found himself speechless at. He swallows as Tobio removes his buttons, underwear and all. He kneed into the bed, crawling over Kei’s chest. “We’re gonna start with your mouth.” His hands fingered into Kei’s hair, pulling his head forward, pushing past his lips until Tobio’s top was inside of his mouth. “Lick it,” he breathed, and Kei complied. 

“Oh yeah, that’s good. You know how to be good don’t you?” Tobio pushed down further, half staff as he started moving back and forth into Kei’s throat. It burned slightly, the spread making his jaw ache, but he loved it. He loved the gravelly tone in Tobio’s voice. He loved the way he tasted on his tongue, and he loved the way saliva built in his mouth, making lewd sounds when Tobio used him. “Oh yeah, your mouth is so wet, like you wanted me to fuck you, didn’t you slut?” Kei can’t help the way he moans, and Tobio pushes in further until Kei’s nose is tangled in Tobio’s pubic hair. 

The spread of his throat hurts, he’s struggling to breathe and he loves it. Tobio has learned all the right ways to please Kei, even if he’s not being touched. Just by being used. 

“Yeah. You like it when I hate fuck your mouth.” Tobio grunted. He was getting closer, climax building as his thrusts were becoming rushed and harsh. It was so good, Kei was so hard at this point. He wanted to reach down and touch himself but the way Tobio was sitting on his chest made it hard, so instead his dick twitched and jumped at the cold air around them. Tobio caresses his thumb across Kei’s bottom lip, which pulls him out of his thoughts. He looks up at him, and that’s just what Tobio wanted. He comes. Hard and deep in his mouth. Kei moans around Tobio’s length, his breath failing him. Tobio pulls out quickly, hissing at his sensitivity. Kei gasps for breath but doesn’t choke. Only struggles to bring in long breaths.

Kei might have to face the fact that he might not hate Kei anymore. But then that thought left him almost immediately when Tobio spoke. 

“That was a very mediocre blow job for a cockslut like you,” Tobio says, stepping away from the bed, and reaching to Tsukishima’s hip to pull off his bottoms. “We’re gonna have to see if you can do better when you're ass.” Tobio mentions, grabbing the lube from his bag. Yes. Kei definitely takes it back, he hates this smug ass piece of shit, and he’s going to show him just how hard he can make him cum with his ass. He’s done it before, and he’s gonna do it again. Make him cum saying Kei’s name. Pulling on his hair so desperately, as he tightens around him. He’ll make Tobio fill him with his cum, just to wipe that stupid smug expression off his face. 

“I hate you.” Kei spits even as he’s positioning himself into doggy style, the way they both like it, and the way that Kei has the best leverage. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
